Filthy Little Secret
by Mordae aka Dark Shadow
Summary: It’s a few weeks after the fall of Voldemort and some of the Death Eaters are still on the loose. One such Death Eater runs into Hermione in a dark alley in London and decides it’s time for a little personal payback. HermioneDolohov. Very, very high M


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all J.K. Rowling's.

Summary: It's a few weeks after the fall of Voldemort and some of the Death Eaters are still on the loose. One such Death Eater runs into Hermione in a dark alley in London and

decides it's time for a little personal payback.

WARNING: There are some very minor Deathly Hallows spoilers in this. For those of you who have gotten to the end of the last book I know that some of the Death Eaters were killed/captured. We'll call this a slight AU. This is RAPE if you don't like it leave.

A/N: J.K. doesn't really tell what the Death Eaters other than Malfoy and Snape look like. So I'm going off of Madcarrot(hers was the first art of them I'd seen so it sticks) from Deviantart and what's in my head. Just because this is a rape story doesn't mean I support the act. I think it's a horrible thing. I just can't see any of the men mentioned in this story or any like it playing nice.

__

Too long this urchin princess has incensed, made me

A wanton felon searching for the key

To loose her harness and set desires lurching free

I would risk all this for one minute of bliss

With her body and its gift's

My filthy little secret

-Cradle of Filth---Filthy Little Secret

****

Filthy Little Secret

It seemed like Voldemort had just been destroyed and already she was falling back into a normal life. She had found her parents in Australia and had restored their memory and had moved back in with them. Ron had actually asked her out and they were now officially dating. Two weeks, five days, and three hours, not that she was counting or anything.

Hermione sighed and looked at her feet as she walked along the dark path to one of the potion shops. Some of the people had been hurt worse that initially thought and since the persecution of the muggle-borns St. Mungo's had been shorthanded and she had agreed to help brew potions. An ingredient they hadn't had was in the potion so she had agreed to get it. Besides, she had needed the fresh air.

Suddenly she noticed that the alley was conspicuously empty which was odd even if it was rather late at night. It was also oddly quiet. Hermione frowned and pulled her robe around her. She was forcibly reminded that there were still Death Eaters out there and they would love to get their hands on her. She couldn't suppress a shudder and shook off the feeling. She knew Macnair, Dolohov, Rookwood, and one of the Lestranges' hadn't been found. She had been less that happy to learn that Antonin Dolohov had not been found. Ever since the Department of Mysteries she had been terrified of the man even if it hadn't shown as well in battle.

She shook her head and once more tried to push the thought out of her mind and this time succeeded. Finally she made it to the store and bought the ingredient she needed. Maybe ten minutes later she exited, rolling her eyes at the outrageous price.

She entered the alley to get to the main street of Diagon Alley and she felt an itch start between her shoulders when she was over half way through. She shivered violently and looked over her shoulder. Nothing. Hermione's brow wrinkled and when she turned around she let out a high pitch yelp that only women seem to be able of.

Before her stood a tall man, just shy of six feet. He had brown hair that fell just below his ears and dark brown eyes so empty they looked like bottomless pits. There was defiantly no one at home in that gaze. He smirked down at her and it more a bearing of teeth than an actual smile. She dropped the bag and backed up, stepping on it in the process.

"Well, well, well, imagine seeing you here mudblood." Hermione stared at the man before her and suddenly realized what it must be like for birds when they see a snake. Somehow she knew she would always act like this around Dolohov if it was just them. She didn't want to take her eyes off of him but when he started moving toward her she kept pace with him and looked behind her, thinking he might be trying to trap her. There was still no one behind her and that's when he took that final step toward her and wrapped her arm around her waist and slammed her against the brick wall.

Again she let out that small 'eep' and started to fight for real. Dolohov just laughed when she screamed and stopped it with a kiss. Silently she cursed herself for not pulling her wand and tried to get it out of her jeans. He beat her to it and snatched it from her hands before she could pull it more than a few inches out of her pocket. Then, after throwing her wand out of reach he grabbed her hands and held them over her head with one hand and pinned her body with his. For a second she marveled at how long his fingers had to be to hold both of her wrists in one hand before she became aware of other things. She was short enough so that with them pushed together she could feel him pressed into her stomach.

He made quick work of her robes and then slowly reached up under her t-shirt and played his fingers gently along her ribs. Hermione shivered against him and tried to slip to the side only to have him press harder against her. Suddenly her shirt was over her head and he gave her a bruising kiss. She was forced to open her mouth or have her lip cut on her own teeth, and when she did, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She tried to throw him off by bucking but he only slammed her back into the wall and ground her into it hard enough that she made soft helpless noises and scraped her back raw.

"There's no use trying to get way. Three of you couldn't defeat me a month ago. What makes you think anything has changed?" he whispered close to her ear before trailing his lips along her collarbone and biting the skin there hard enough to draw blood. Hermione made a pained sound and tried to pull her arm apart and push him away at the same time.

"Oh, I love it when they struggle," Dolohov said as he ground into her. Hermione stiffened and looked into his eyes. Something floated over the surface of those cold brown eyes, but she couldn't identify it.

Suddenly she was on the ground being straddled across the waist with the Death Eater above her pulling off the bra like it was nothing. And just as her bra came off she realized that her hands were free. She brought them up and tried to push him away but he knocked them way and pulled off his shirt and threw it by her shirt.

Dolohov's hands trailed up her sides and cupped the edge of her breasts. Even though she was trying to push him way he leaned in and took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit it, which drew another pained sound from low in her throat. Dolohov laughed softly against her skin and this time took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and sucked and nipped at the delicate skin until she moaned. Satisfied he moved to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. Things low in her body clenched and Hermione cringed, knowing that even though she didn't want any of this, her body was still responding to it. With just the tip of his tongue he flicked her nipples and Hermione shuddered.

During this he had set his nails just below her breasts and was making lazy circles, which caused her to shiver minutely. With just the barest of touches the Death Eater pulled his nails down her stomach and she writhed below him. Again he laughed; a deep sound that sent shivers down her spine.

As he had moved his hands down her body he had also moved his body down her legs so he had easier access. He splayed his hands over where her womb was and looked up at her. Hermione took this as permission to beg for him not to do this. He just looked at her while she pled with a vague smile on his face. Tears had started to appear in her eyes when he said "No," very softly. With that soft negative her face shut down and she stared at him with hopeless eyes.

"You embarrassed me at the Department of Mysteries. You should be dead because of you're carelessness. I realize I could just kill you, but that's too final. I like to see the mental anguish that I have inflicted. I like knowing that it was me that make you fall apart, me that make you loose your innocence, me, and only me, that you have the nightmares about, because trust me you will. It doesn't matter how gentle I am. Hell, that may even throw you off more," he said, his voice like silk. After the last phrase he chuckled softly and laid a chaste kiss on her lips.

Dolohov started unzipping and unbuttoning her pants and then slowly pulled the tight denim off of her, allowing his nails to drag along her skin. "And if so then all the better. You expect rape to be rough. And believe me, it will be. But first I want you to wonder when that last gentle touch will be and when it will all go to hell. There is nothing better than that type of fear." With only some slight adjustment of his legs he had her pants and shoes off, so she lay before him with just her panties and a stricken expression.

Just as gracefully he had his pants off, which showed just how many times he had stripped while holding someone down. None too gently he grabbed her waist and dug in his nails. Hermione made a soft sound and he smirked at her. Slowly he parted her legs and removed a hand from her waist to push a finger into her. Just that one finger seemed to fill her and when Hermione lifted her head slightly she realized how much it was going to hurt. She had never seen a real penis before, only in books, but she could tell he was a little longer than normal and quite a bit thicker. For a minute she wondered where she was going to put all of it when he pushed her legs wider and settled his tip against her opening. The man above her took a deep breath and slowly pushed into her. Hermione screamed in pain and grabbed his arms, making deep crescent moons in his skin while he reached the end of her. She was just too tight, it felt like she was being ripped apart.

"How exciting, you were a virgin. I haven't had one of you in a long time," he groaned and just as slowly he pulled out and repeated the process. For a while he moved in slow gentle strokes then it just suddenly seemed to change and he rammed into her as hard as he and, hitting her end in the process. Hermione cried out, though not from pleasure, and arched against Dolohov. For what seemed like an eternity he pushed in and out of her with liquid grace before his rhythm started to break and they both released.

Dolohov collapsed on top of her for a minute before sitting up on his elbows and kissing her one last time. Tears streamed down Hermione's face and she looked up at him in despair. She couldn't even muster the will to give him hate or a blank face. He smiled and laughed softly as he pulled himself out of her. He shuddered from the sensation.

"We just may have to do that again mudblood," he said as he stood. He looked down his body at her and realized she was still watching him. Smirking at her he made a circle with his fingers and pulled the ring down his penis, cleaning off her virgin blood. Idly he flicked the hand to the side and turned to get his clothing. Once fully dressed he turned back to her and blew a kiss at her before apparating away.

Not really caring who came upon her Hermione curled into a ball and tried to ignore the throbbing in her abdomen. A sob escaped her and soon she couldn't stop the sobs as they wrenched her body. Finally no more tears came and she just lay there in the cool alley wishing she had never gone out.

Finally, nearly two hours later, she heard the distinct pops of apparation but didn't even have the will to look. The cavalry had arrived but it was far to late to save her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I really want feedback on this since it's my first sex scene ever. Hell, first anything even close to one. So yea, feedback. Please.

Shit, I feel like a horrible person, especially since I like Hermione.

Yes, so there I was, reading the Anita Blake vampire huntress books with all the sex scenes and stuff. And in that same week I also happened to come across the wonderful gallery of Madcarrot on deviantart. But I mentioned her already.

Yea, I kinda wanna do a Luna/Rookwood and a Ginny/Macnair. I'm just feeling smutty for some reason.


End file.
